GrayZa Week 2015
by CelestialTitania
Summary: A series of one-shots for GrayZa week. Enjoy all the sweet fluff.
1. Day 1

**Day One: First Mission. Childhood fluff.**

Erza was absolutely furious. Why was she being forced to go on a mission with Gray Fullbuster of all people? So what if she was new to the guild. Gray wasn't someone she wanted to go with and besides she could protect herself. The boy was an enigma to her. He was down right cruel to her when they first met. Erza was beginning to think he was a little crazy since he kept picking a fight with her and then losing. But that day...down by the river. The young scarlet haired girl blushed a light pink at how sweet and considerate he was to her. _Perhaps it wouldn't be completely awful, Erza thought a soft smile on her lips._

"Are you coming?" Came a distant shout. "Don't take so many things if you can't handle them." An irritable voice declared superiorly. Erza clenched her jaw. It looked like the mission would definitely be a miserable one. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Erza hauled the rest of her things and joined Gray aboard the train.

It had hardly been ten minutes since the train had left Magnolia, and Gray had already stripped into his underwear. Erza refrained from saying anything to the raven haired boy however, as she wanted this mission to end as soon as possible. Unfortunately for her, Gray Fullbuster just wouldn't sit in silence.

"So what mission did you choose?"

Erza replied as stiffly as possible. "A group of bandits are attacking a small village. We have to defeat them and hand them over to the authorities." Gray nodded in response. He stretched back and started to stare out the window, deep in thought. Against her will Erza wondered what he was thinking about. Then she shook her head, there was no point. He could do whatever he wanted. She shut her eyes hoping to get some sleep.

 **xXxXxXx**

Erza was back at the Tower of Heaven. She saw Jellal, the changed Jellal. He was looking at her in that deranged way. Behind him Millianna, Shou, Wally and Simon were being tortured. And they blamed her for it. Millianna looked straight at her and in a voice full of poison said "Erza abandoned us. She's a coward who only cares for herself!" Erza wanted to protest that it wasn't like that, that she didn't have a choice. But she had had a choice. She could have stayed and beaten Jellal when his guard was down.

Shou was so innocent. His words for her were twisted and cruel though. "Erza-nee used us to get away. We would've died for her and she took advantage of that!" Wally nodded his head in agreement. Simon, her best friend. His hatred towards her hurt the most. "I loved her, but she kept all her attention of that demon. He warped her, but the darkness in her was too much even for him."

Erza wanted to break down seeing the people she cared about in such a miserable state. She wanted to cry so much, that even her fake eye would sprout tears. She was such a fool. She didn't deserve to be free. Erza swallowed determinedly, knowing that she could never allow herself to enjoy it, or come close to others. She would only end up hurting them as well. She felt herself being shaken and she looked around ready to fight back if Jellal was attacking her. Strangely she could hear Gray's voice shouting her name. _"Erza! Erza! Wake up Erza!"_ She blinked and the Tower of Heaven faded away.

 **xXxXxXx**

Erza blearily awoke to a frantic Gray. She immediately leapt to emergency mode. "What happened?" She demanded. He scowled. "You tell me!" Gray snapped. "You go to sleep and a couple minutes later I hear you frantically screaming in terror." Erza's eyes widened, but she shook her head denying the claims. "I'm fine now." Gray glowered at her, but kept silent nonetheless.

They spent the rest of the train ride in silence. Gray didn't even bother to talk to her, as they approached the client's house. Erza felt a pang of disappointment at Gray's indifference, before reminding herself this was best. An elderly man answered the door and immediately ushered them in. "Are you children alright?"

Erza took a moment to bask in the man's kindness. Gray however let his scowl deepen. "We're not children, we're the mages from Fairy Tail you requested for." Erza shot him a look of irritation, while the old man blinked in surprise. "Really?" He questioned. "Well then, my apologies. I am Edward Ryers. Those bandits strike at night and have been terrorizing this town for awhile now."

Erza nodded and questioned Edward and obtained all the information she needed. After thanking him and promising to be successful in the mission, the two left his home and headed towards the town. Gray relaxed "There are still five hours till nightfall. Let's go into town and plan." Erza was surprised Gray talked to her, but after quickly stammering out a _"yes,"_ figured he was only talking to her as much as minimal.

As they were walking by, Gray spotted a diner. "Hey Erza!" His voice took an excited pitch, "let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Erza was hungry as well so she reluctantly agreed. "Cheer up, we can come up with a strategy at the same time." He bumped shoulders with her before running inside. Erza stared after him for a moment, before following him. She was so lost in her thoughts, that Erza didn't notice the presence of a brunette coming from the opposite direction.

The two girls crashed and the unknown brunette tumbled into Gray's storng arms. Erza was luckily enough to only stumble for a second before regaining her balance. She stared at the brunette who seemed to refuse to leave Gray's arms and was instead staring at him in awe. Gray cleared his throat, and the girl flushed. "Sorry!" She yelped before standing up straight.

"Thank you for saving me." She said politely. "I'm Celia." Her eyes were shining as she looked at Gray, ignoring Erza's existence. Erza frowned, but before she could say anything Gray laughed. "It's okay." He told her warmly, "I'm Gray, and this is Erza." Celia seemed to realize there was another person here for the first time. "Oh, hello!" She laughed embarrassed. "Um are you guys new in town? I could show you around if you'd like." Erza was about to tell her, that _no_ they were just fine, but Gray spoke before she could.

"Yeah, thanks!" Celia shook her head, "It's the least I could do after you saved me from falling." Gray smiled at her, oblivious to Erza's sour look. "I thought we came to get something to eat?" She questioned Gray a little crossly. "Huh?" Gray said dumbly before remembering. "Oh right!" He turned to Celia. "You know where I can get something cold around here?" Celia nodded quickly, "There's an ice-cream shop next to this diner." Gray nodded and turned to Erza. "You get what you want, okay?" Erza nodded and Gray dragged Celia out with him.

Erza huffed. What happened to making that strategy? She got a sandwich and went outside to find Gray. There she found him laughing with Celia, eating ice cream completely forgetting they were there to complete a mission. Taking in a deep breath she stomped over to him and dragged him away. Gray gave a start of surprise but was unable to resist.

"What was that for?" Gray asked after Erza let go of him. She scowled, "We need to make a strategy to finish this mission remember? Nightfall is only in about two hours!" Gray stared at her for a moment then sighed. "Alright." He conceded. "I already have a plan." Erza began. "We'll hide in the forest near the opening of the village square which is where the bandits are said to enter from, and ambush them, okay with you?" Gray shrugged. "You've got it all figured out. Let's go figure out where we'll hide."

Erza nodded. They found hiding spots easily enough. Sure enough in a short while the bandits appeared and with just a few of Erza's swords and Gray's sharp ice attacks, they had caught and tied up the bandits. It wasn't until after they had handed over the bandits and collected the prize money that Gray talked to her again.

"Are we friends Erza?" Erza looked up, shocked at his question. "W-what?" She stammered. "Are we friends?" Gray's gaze was intense, almost as if he was searching her soul. "Do you want to be friends?" Erza wanted to deny it. Say no to everything but something deep inside forced her to nod her head in response. A simple "yes," being uttered from her lips.

Gray grinned widely. He shot out his hand for her to shake it. Slowly and hesitantly she grasped it. Who would've thought? The first person to make her lower her defense and take in a new friend would be Gray Fullbuster. "Let's go home." He told her. Erza was sure that she was making the wrong decision, but somehow she had given up caring. "Let's go." She whispered back smiling and the two mages ran towards the train station.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Versus.**

Erza Scarlet wanted to kill someone. A certain pink haired, fire breathing someone. Erza couldn't help it, Natsu had no sense of tact. She had been trying to get Gray alone for a while now, but every time she came closing to succeeding Natsu would interrupt. Gray was for some reason unable to ignore him, and had to jump in ready to fight. In fact they were going at it right now.

"Flame brain." "Ice-prick." "Ash face." "Exhibitionist." Hearing them fight so constantly made Erza clench her fists. Beside her, Lucy groaned at their age old insults. Mirajane who had surprisingly astute hearing when it came to the two girls, came over right away. "What's wrong?" The girl chirped cheerfully. The simple question resulted in Erza glowering into nothingness and Lucy sighed miserably. Looking at their reactions Mira was taken aback. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded quickly before Mira could get any ideas. "Yeah, just tired of hearing them fight. They've been doing this constantly for almost two weeks now." The time length made Erza feel even worse. "I heard Natsu bet he could win against Gray ten times in a row, so that's why he's picking those fights. Lucky for him, Gray's willing to respond." Mira explained laughing.

At those words, something inside of Erza snapped. She stood up and marched over to the fighting duo. "Stop it!" She told them furiously. "Aye!" The two mages replied looking terrified. Erza's heart panged when she saw Gray getting scared of her. She knew she probably had no chance, but she was going to do it today. Today she wouldn't let anything stop her. Today would be the day she would confess to Gray Fullbuster.

'I need to talk to you. Alone." Erza told Gray strictly, masking her emotions. Gray looked at her suspiciously but nodded. There was another pang, but the scarlet-haired girl ignored it. She turned and walked out of the guild with Gray on her heels. Behind them, she could hear Natsu arguing with Elfman already. No harm done there. She finally stopped at the tree line behind the guild. Gray was looking nonchalant, hand in his pocket, shirt already gone.

"What did you want to talk about Erza?" She cleared her throat, keeping her back to him. "I never thought I could become friends with you." It seemed as if Gray was about to say something, so she shook her head. "Don't. Just listen to me, before I lose my nerve." Even though she couldn't see him, Gray nodded in understanding. "When I first came to Fairy Tail, all I wanted was to get stronger. To train my magic, so I could free my friends at the R-system. I ignored all of you. But you...You kept coming to talk to me, or to fight me. You saved me from drowning in my tears. You showed me that the guild wasn't just a place to come and get a job at. You taught me Fairy Tail was like a family. You saved me from the darkness of my heart." At this she took a deep breath.

"I don't know how it happened. I don't know where it happened. And I definitely don't know when it happened. All I know is that I am completely in love with you Gray." Erza didn't want to hear his reply. She already knew he didn't feel the same way. She just wanted to run off and have a good cry, before returning to normal. She took a step to walk away, but before she could get any further, a hand landed on her shoulder and spun her around.

Gray stood there with his bangs covering his eyes. Slowly he captured her lips in a sweet crushing kiss. Before Erza could respond the kiss was over. Gray rested his forehead on hers. "You have no idea, how long I've been waiting to do that." Erza's eyes widened. "D-does that mean..." She stammered still in shock. Gray smirked. "Yeah. I'm in love with you too, Erza."

Erza stared at him for a moment, then pulled him down for another kiss. Gray responded immediately his lips moving against hers softly. His lips were cool and minty. His tongue brushed against her lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips and he invaded her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. Gray's hands came down to her waist and she reached up to grab his hair. The passion in the kiss growing with each passing second, as they conveyed their feelings for each other. When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily.

"Will you be my girlfriend Erza Scarlet, because I have been in love with you for so long, I don't think I can ever stop." Erza smiled and whispered, _"_ _Yes."_

At that Gray pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. Then he laughed. "If I had known fighting with Natsu constantly, would get you to confess to me I would've done it years ago." Erza blushed lightly, telling Gray to shut up, before pulling him down again for another kiss.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Date.**

Gray was terrified. He had no idea what to do. He had asked Erza out on a date for the first time since they became a couple. This was most probably the date, that would ensure future dates or immediate break up. But the date was tonight and he was having second thoughts if what he wanted to do would be good enough. He had, had the most perfect date planned out. At least that's what he thought. But he couldn't trust himself now could he? He had to talk to Lucy and Levy who explained to him, what most girls' idea of a perfect date was...The exact opposite of the date he had planned. Which was why he was sitting at the bar with Cana, trying to drink his fear away, hoping that by tomorrow he wouldn't once again be single.

Mira came by to top up Cana's drink, and stared disapprovingly at Gray. "Gray, don't you have a date tonight? Stop drinking and go." Mira's kind but stern words, practically had Gray bawling. "Mira!" He exclaimed, losing his clothes in the process. "What should I do?!" Years of knowing him allowed Mirajane to focus on his words rather than his nudity.

"You mean, you still don't know what to do for your date?" She gasped in shock, looking as if she were about to go into Satan-Soul mode in a matter of minutes. Gray furiously shook his head. "No!" He sighed. "I had it all planned out, but...what if Erza doesn't like it? Then what will I do?" Mira stared at him for a moment, "What makes you say that?" Gray hesitate, "I uh, I talked to the girls and apparently the ideal date is completely different from what I planned." Gray found himself blurting out everything he was worried about to the kind platinum-haired mage, including how his original plans were like night and day from what he'd been told.

Unlike Cana who had simply laughed at him and then offered him a drink, Mira took on a thoughtful look. "Is that how you feel?" Gray stared at her incredulously. ' _Wasn't she listening? OF COURSE IT WAS WHAT HE THOUGHT!'_ Gray wanted to scream that to her face, now utterly frustrated. Instead he simply nodded. Mira gave him a soft smile. "Ignore them. Your plans are fine and Erza will love them." Seeing him about to protest, she leveled him with a glare. "Gray, I promise it'll be fine. Trust me."

Gray stared at Mira's innocently smiling face for a couple of moments before finally conceding. "If Erza dumps my sorry ass, I'll blame you Mira," he threatened weakly. Mirajane just giggled at his behavior. "Now go home and get ready." She told him shoving him off the stool and pushing him towards the guild doors. Gray sighed and went towards home to get ready for the date that was very likely to fail.

 **xXxXxXx**

About two hours later Gray was dressed in his best suit, fighting the urge to rip it off his chest while waiting for Erza outside Fairy Hills. Wendy and Charla were so obviously staring at him, looking impressed. He figured it was probably because he still had his clothes on. Truthfully he had stripped about seven times on the way here, so that was helping him stay calm for the moment. Then Erza stepped out dressed in a white gown that hugged her curves, flowing around her feet, and revealed a lot of cleavage. A simple chain hung from around her neck. He was awestruck.

It was Wendy's giggling that brought him out of his reverie. "Um l-let's go," he stammered still gazing at Erza. He offered her, his arm and she took it gracefully. "So where are we going?" Erza questioned him curiously. Gray gave her a smile, still smitten and choked out something about it being a surprise. He took her towards town where he had a reservation at the restaurant 8-Island. Yajima-san had offered him a special deal, what with Fairy Tail losing more money than earning money.

They had a nice dinner with lots of idle chatter. As time passed Gray found himself relaxing. They had their respective meals with red wine. When Erza reached for the desert menu, he tugged it away from her. "Not yet." He responded to her silent question and called for the check. They had a brief argument about who was to pay, but Gray determinedly forced Erza to let him pay.

The requip mage wasn't happy about it, but she let Gray do as he wished. They walked next to the canal. When Erza shivered, Gray took of his coat which he had been itching to do, and draped it along her shoulders. Erza wanted to give it back to him since she could requip one easily, but she glanced at Gray who was obviously feeling much better without his jacket. Besides his jacket was already spreading warmth on her freezing limbs. Erza snuggled into it, not noticing Gray smile at her fondly.

They reached the sakura grove. Gray was aware of Erza gasp in surprise. Hanami season was supposed to have ended three days ago, but there still some blossoms on the branches brightening the look of the entire grove. "Come on." Erza was still admiring the beauty of the grove, so it took awhile before she was ready to move. They went around to the other side of the grove, where there was a table with a strawberry cheesecake sitting atop it.

"Gray...this is beautiful." If Gray was worried before, he definitely wasn't anymore. He grinned down at Erza, and gestured for her to cut the cake. "Mmmh," Erza sighed in delight. "This is delicious, Gray." Gray nodded in agreement. Erza was on her second piece of cake when red and golden fireworks filled the night sky. He had asked Lucy for help and it looked as if she had forced Natsu to do the same.

Erza turned to Gray completely surprised. "Gray, this is amazing." They enjoyed the fireworks show and had the rest of the cake. Then Gray walked Erza back to Fairy Hills. As they reached, they both slowed down their pace. "Well this is it." Erza nodded, "Thanks for tonight Gray." He smiled happily, "Any time." Erza turned to walk away before turning back.

"Here's your jacket." Erza tugged it off and Gray took it from her. He had forgotten about that. Then she reached up to grab his shoulders and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Bye," Erza whispered before running into the dorms. Gray stood there stock-still for a couple of minutes before a grin overtook his face. He had done it! He walked home happy, remembering to never again listen to any of the girls' advice on his dates.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4: Teamwork/Unison Raid. Gray and Erza being parents. I love Baby Robert already.**

Gray stared at his pouting two year old son. Robert had started to become exceedingly fussy about even the tiniest things. Not for the first time Gray wondered if they had really done the right thing by naming Natsu as the godfather.

Robert's hair was a dark crimson with contrasting amber eyes. All the girls had fawned over him. Erza and he had been extremely proud. Erza was taking a nap in the other room, as Robert had kept her up all night. It had taken Gray awhile to convince her, that he and Robert would be fine. She had looked at him skeptically, but she was so tired that she gave in.

Robert started throwing down the cereal and splashing milk around. Gray sighed "I guess you're done with breakfast." He helped him out of his highchair, letting him go to play with his toys. Gray sat down with him. Robert was in the teething phase and Erza had stressed to Gray, how he would put just about anything in his mouth. A wail burst Gray out of his thoughts.

Robert was crying since he had broken his toys again. Wendy and Lucy liked to joke that Robert had inherited Erza and his talent of property damage. He was sorry to admit he kind of agreed. "Hey. It's okay." Gray cajoled his son, "Watch this." He used his ice make magic to make a perfect ice sculpture of Happy. Robert adored Happy, unfortunately for Happy. He always ended up with his fish stolen and mauled along with his fur pulled in ridiculous directions. Gray loved every minute of it.

"Appy! Appy!" Robert shouted gurgling. He reached for the ice, and immediately shrunk back. "Is cold daddy! Choo cold!" Gray reached for the mittens he had ordered for Robert and tugged them on. "Here. This should help." He declared. They did help.

Robert laughed knocking Ice Happy around. "Daddy! Make a fwish!" Gray raised an eyebrow, "A fish?" Robert nodded. Interested Gray made an ice fish. Robert grabbed it and pretended to give it to Happy, "Ere you go, Appy! Have a fwish!" Gray chuckled wondering how Happy would react after learning his ice sculpture got treated better than he did.

"What are you guys doing?" A sleepy voice said behind them. Erza was dressed in crinkled pajamas and her hair was sticking up in various directions. She was beautiful. "Mama! Mama! Wook! Appy's eating fwish!" Robert laughed hugging his mother's legs. Erza scooped him up, "I see. Daddy made those for you?" Robert nodded his head. Gray hugged his family. "You get some sleep?" He asked Erza quietly.

She nodded. "Thanks for that. I feel much better." Gray smirked, "I told you, you needed the sleep." Erza rolled her eyes in response. "I'll go get ready, then we can head to the guild." Gray frowned at her. "Not until you get some food," he said stubbornly. "Gray..."

"No, Erza. I mean it." She sighed but nodded reluctantly. "What have we got?" Gray shrugged, "Toast?" Erza stared at him, then handed Robert back to him. Shaking her head she disappeared into the washroom. Gray grinned.

"Come on Robert. Let's make your mother some food." It turned out the only thing other than the cereal Erza hated really was toast. Toast and coffee. By the time Erza reappeared both were waiting for her. She smiled.

"You two are amazing. You know that?" Erza asked them. Father and son glanced at each other, which made Gray's grin grow. "Yeah we know." That only made her laugh harder. They sat down with together as she ate. "You know, I think Robert just might want ice make magic." Gray looked at her surprised. "What makes you say that?" She shrugged "He loves your creations, and likes to make things himself." Gray blinked, "Well he can't play with swords and armor just yet. Its too dangerous."

She shrugged again. Gray smiled. "Hey, its too soon to tell. We have to wait until he's older before he chooses his magic. Maybe Robert will choose my magic, maybe he'll choose yours. Or maybe he'll choose something entirely different. Time will tell okay? Unless..." He smirked. "Are you jealous Erza Fullbuster."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head to deny it. Gray laughed "You are!" Erza glared at him and shrugged the topic away. "Let's just go to the guild." She picked up Robert and walked towards the door. "If you even try to tell anyone Gray, you're sleeping on the couch."

Gray only smiled as he walked towards the door where Robert and Erza were waiting. "I got it."


	5. Day 5

**Day 5: Lost. Gray and Erza get a little...handy.**

Team Natsu was on a mission to capture a thieving mage. They had split up to corner him. The bloody bastard however managed to evade their trap and lead both groups in opposite directions. Gray and Erza had ended up in the forest at the edge of the village and who knew where Natsu, Lucy and Happy had ended up.

Erza had realized he was an illusionist mage who could make copies of himself much later. Gray shoved his hand in his pocket and turned to Erza. "He's not here, looks like we ended up with the illusion." Erza nodded. "It's up to Natsu and Lucy now," she said gravely. "We'll never reach them in time. Might as well get to the rendezvous point." Erza looked around.

"The weather is nice today." Gray glanced at her. She was staring up at the sky then looked back at him and narrowed her eyes. "There's no need for you to take off your clothes though." Gray yelped and hurriedly pulled his clothes back on. Erza sighed at his stripping habit and reequipped to take off her armor, leaving the her regular shirt and skirt behind.

They began walking towards the village, when Gray stopped. "Wait, do you know which way to go?" Erza looked at him completely serious, "I figured you knew." Gray gaped at her wordlessly. In other words it would take them forever to get back to the village. "Either way, we'll just have to find our own way out," she continued nonchalantly. Gray groaned. He really hoped they wouldn't end up walking around in circles.

He paused for a second feeling exhaustion catch up to him. Leaning his head back, he took in a breath of the fresh, clean air letting the warmth of the sun rejuvenate him. His eyes snapped open hearing a sharp shriek. He looked over to where Erza lay on the ground after stumbling over a gnarly piece of root. She was rubbing her arm. Gray felt a grin come on his face, as he walked closer to her.

A piece of hair fell in front of her face and he reached out to tuck it behind her ear. Erza looked up at him in complete shock her eyes going wide. Gray felt his own eyes widen. "Ah, here," he stuck his hand out for Erza to take and stand up, pretending everything was normal. She clasped his hand but her foot was still stuck in the root. Instead of being able to get up, Gray ended up falling alongside her.

Erza took a deep breath feeling the lack of oxygen from Gray landing on top of her. Gray lifted his arms that had ended up on either side of Erza. The two stared at each other before Gray came to his senses. "Ah! Sorry!" He exclaimed while trying to get up. It seemed as though they were fighting a losing battle with gravity that day, as Gray came crashing down.

He landed right back where he had started. However his face was in a completely new position. His and Erza's lips were aligned together. Both of their faces were becoming an alarming shade of red. Gray knew he should move but he couldn't find the desire within himself. Just to see how she would react, Gray moved his lips in a proper kiss. Erza responded immediately.

Gray subconsciously got in a better position. His eyes widened when he felt the sweet taste of strawberries and the hint of lemon. The two flavors should have clashed but Gray found himself wanting to taste more of it. Emboldened he let his tongue brush against her lips. He had been bracing for rejection but Erza surprised him once again by slowly parting her lips.

He slowly entered wanting to explore very part of her dark cavern. He let his hands go down to her waist feeling her soft curves along the way. He slowly broke the kiss. Erza had her eyes closed and face flushed. He slowly brushed her hair away from her neck and slowly leaned in and kissed her neck. Erza moaned.

Gray covered her neck with kisses. Every where his lips touched the skin turned a cherry red. She whimpered underneath him. He felt a stirring in his gut. Erza reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and captured her lips again. As they kissed Erza flipped them over and straddled his waist. she unbuttoned his shirt and trailed her hands along his chest.

Gray shivered under her soft caresses and sensual touch. "What does this mean?" Erza asked him drawing circles on his toned abs. Gray took in a deep breath, "I've always liked-no been in love with you." She nodded. "Me too." He looked at her seriously "Will you be my girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow, "Interesting way to ask...yes, of course."

Gray grinned and pulled her down for another kiss. The two were battling for dominance in the kiss when they heard voices calling them.

"Gray! Erza!" "Hey! Where are you two?" "Guys! We beat him!" "Aye sir!"

The two split apart immediately and straightened themselves up. Just in time. Right then the trio burst out the tree line in front of them, both now standing with poker faces.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted cheerfully. "You two missed out all the fun!" "Aye!" Happy agreed, "And Natsu didn't even cause any property damage this time. Well there was this one building..." The cat trailed off.

Lucy was staring at them suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. "Too bad you guys got lost while chasing him right?" Her voice oozed skepticism. Erza nodded impassively, hoping to throw Lucy off. Though by the looks of things they hadn't done a very good job. Lucy's eyes swept over Erza's wrinkled outfit, Gray's shirt on the ground rather than sticking out of some bush and their tousled hair.

Luckily enough, she knew not to say anything. Mouthing discreetly to Erza about how she wanted details later, Lucy turned to Natsu and Happy. "Come on, lets go get our reward." The two trailed after her like love sick puppies. Erza let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, I'm kind of glad we got lost." Gray said mischievously. Erza blushed brighter than her hair, "Shut up," were the only words she offered him before stalking towards the village. Gray smirked to himself quietly. That blush said it all. She was glad too.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Pranks. AU from Fairy Tail OVA, the one from when they were in high school.**

Erza shivered in the cold. A bucket of scalding hot water had poured on her head as soon as she walked into the classroom. Unfortunately it was the middle of winter. She cast her eyes around searching for the culprit. Gray's dismayed face at seeing her told it all.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fullbuster! Do you know who did this?" His only response was to scowl at her. "It was for Natsu! Why'd you have to ruin it Erza?!" Erza glared at him. "It's President and if you have the urge to hurt Natsu so much, do it outside of school!" He waved her off "Yeah, yeah watch out next time." Before she could retaliate their teacher Gildarts walked into the room.

Erza had no choice but to sit down unwillingly. She was calmly sitting in her desk trying to focus on her Student Council work as Gildarts had neglected teaching and was instead taking a nap. Natsu came rushing in dragging Lucy behind him. The commotion he caused simply walking in caused Gildarts to wake up. "Huh? What's going on?" Lucy bowed.

"So sorry Gildarts-sensei. We were late coming in." Gildarts squinted at her then shrugged. "S'okay for you Lucy-chan! Go sit down. Natsu though." Gildarts sighed. "This is becoming a daily occurrence. I'm afraid I'm going to have to change your seat." The pink haired boy winced. "With who?"

Gildarts looked around the room and his eyes rested on Erza. "Ah Erza! I think you can afford to be moved and be okay." Erza blinked then nodded. She gathered up her things and moved to Natsu's desk. As soon as she sat down a farting sound was heard. Erza stood up to find a whoopee cushion resting on the chair. Her glowering gaze stopped any amused chuckles.

She turned to Gray who simply shrugged. "It _was_ for Natsu," came his simple reply. At his words Erza resolved to make a rule about how pranks were prohibited in school. She didn't care in the slightest if that made her a killjoy.

The entire day, throughout every single class something or the other that Gray had meant for Natsu ended up happening to her. She was an absolute mess. What truly annoyed her though was that she had no way of getting back at Gray. He was lucky enough to end up with teacher supervision by the time she had registered what had occurred. After school, there would be hell to pay.

It seemed as though Gray could read her mind. Which was why as soon as the final bell rang, he was running out of the school as fast as possible. There was no way Erza was going to let him go though. She sprinted after him, catching up easily. She wasn't a kendo champion for nothing after all.

She caught him with his collar and reached for her pole. Unfortunately for her, today was just not her day. She tripped and ended up falling on top of his chest. Of course in the process the shirt he had been wearing earlier had now disappeared.

It was also just her luck that several of their friends had to walk by right then. Natsu laughed at them, Lucy called them lovebirds, Wendy blushed, Cana was texting the others, Gajeel was shouting how Titania had finally mellowed down and Levy... Levy was taking pictures. Erza paled at the thought of Mirajane Strauss getting her hands on those pictures.

She stood up abruptly. "W-what are you guys doing?" She stammered a blush appearing. Lucy smiled at her, "Congrats!" Erza flinched away and behind her she heard Gray ask "For what?"

Wendy fiddled her thumbs and cutely replied "For finally getting together after years of pining after each other." Their was a collective "WHAT?!" from the two of them. Erza furiously shook her head trying to stop them. "I-IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!" They all looked at each other. "Yes, yes it is." They chorused.

"You always go easier on Gray than the rest of us." Natsu pointed out. "That's just a coincidence!" Levy tilted her head, "Gray you play more pranks on Erza than anyone else."

"They were meant for Natsu!" Came his exasperated voice. Cana sighed then laughed taking a swig out of her ever present beer bottle. "Gray, Erza? We don't believe you. We know how this works and you can stop pretending now okay?"

Erza wanted to scream. It wasn't like that. She wasn't interested in having a relationship and even if she was it wouldn't be with Gray Fullbuster! She was sure of that! Or wasn't she? She inwardly frowned wondering why it hurt so much that Gray was denying it so furiously. After all she was doing the same. She shook her head no longer wanting to think about it.

Erza was content to just watch her friends bicker. It could be sorted at any time how she and Gray weren't dating. That is until she heard one of them shout, "Gray and Erza are going to get married!" She felt a vein throb on her forehead as she pulled out her pole. "I'll give you all exactly five seconds to run." They all flinched away and ran for their lives.

Three. Four. Five. Erza Scarlet charged vowing to rid the world of pranks one day.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7: Snowy Day. Cute fluff as Erza plays in the snow with Gray like a little girl.**

Erza was shivering even in her usually snug coat. She and Gray were returning from a quiet escort mission. It was the type that Lucy was always looking for but never got the chance to experience. Erza glanced over at Gray who had his shirt half unbuttoned. He caught her shivering and muttered "It's about to snow. You okay?"

Erza smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded. He nodded back and continued walking. Sure enough Gray's words came true. Light snow flakes had started falling from the sky. Erza watched as they danced in the wind before settling on the hard ground. Gray knelt and felt the snow that was quickly piling up. "We better hurry. The guild's still a long way, away."

Erza agreed with him. They were walking along the road when Gray slipped on a patch of ice. Erza couldn't help but laugh. "How ironic," she teased. "An ice mage slipping on ice?" Gray's cheeks turned pink. "S-shut up!" He told her crossly. That only served to make Erza laugh harder. He glared at her then scooped up some snow. Erza's eyes widened in realization. "No! Don't even think about it Gray! Stop!"

Her threats were futile. Gray had thrown a snowball that missed its target thanks to Erza dodging at the last second. She scowled at him scooping up some snow for a snowball of her own. "Hey!" Came the loud protest that Erza promptly ignored.

They spent an hour throwing snowballs back and forth. Some hit other flew way off target. In the end both collapsed in the snow worn out from their brawl worthy snowball fight. Since it was just the two of them, they lay around in the snow panting as they argued about who won.

Erza stubbornly insisted she won so much, Gray had no choice but to concede. He rolled his eyes and huffed. "You only won, because I went easy on you." He stated as a last resort to maintaining his pride.

"Oh?" Erza questioned a demonic glint in her eyes. "How about we settle that then, with a rematch?" Gray paled then sighed hanging his head. "Fine! Whatever you won, okay?" Erza smiled happy that he had admitted it, without her having to resort to threats. She sat up shivering. Her entire outfit was caked with snow. Gray looked at her and stood up.

"C'mon," he sighed reaching out a hand for her to grasp. Erza took it gratefully. He brushed off the lingering snow from her back and her hair. "Let's go to the guild." He said gruffly. She nodded silently. He slowly took her hand giving her time to move it away if she wanted to. Erza didn't. The two walked hand in hand to the guild, blushing brightly. They made sure not to look at each other the entire time.

Far too soon for both of them they had reached the guild. As soon as they stepped in the two moved away from each other subconsciously. Erza heard Mira greet them cheerfully. She managed a smile in return. Natsu and Gajeel began laughing at Gray while Juvia fretted over him. Gray on the other hand was coolly ignoring all of them keeping his eyes on Erza.

She gestured her head for him to enjoy and she'd give the report to Master. Instead of listening to her, he beckoned her forward and started giving the details to Master Makarov. Erza concealed a smile that was bubbling up inside of her, instead focusing on the events that occurred during their mission. Once the Master had let them go, the two headed towards the bar.

Erza ordered a hot drink while Gray opted for nothing. The two glanced at each other and remembering the fun they had in the snow, blushed pink again. Gray immediately called out for a fight with Natsu. Erza was left behind at the bar watching them. She sighed and smiled softly enjoying the memories of the time she had just shared with Gray occupying her mind.


	8. Day 8

**Day 8: Bonus Day. Hey everyone last day of GrayZa week! I miss it already. Thanks for reading!**

Erza looked down feeling uneasy. She had spent the last few days watching her boyfriend being oblivious to the attempts of someone else flirting with him. In other words Gray was so dense he still had no idea Juvia was fantasizing and trying to get him to fall in love with her. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she had this fear that Gray would realize that Juvia truly was a much better match for him.

Even her strawberry cheesecake couldn't distract her from this fear. She had tried telling Lucy about it, and the blonde had understood what she was talking about to some extent. Erza had learned that Lucy used to feel the same way about Lisanna. Her advice had been to talk to Juvia and get everything out in the open. It had worked for Lucy after all.

Erza however, felt confronting Juvia who had literally joined the guild at first just for Gray would be like rubbing salt on the rain woman's wounds simply due to her own insecurity. It would be cruel and quite unfair of her to make that move. She glanced over to see Gray sitting with Natsu, Lucy and Juvia. The bluenette had hearts in her eyes as she gushed about Gray.

Erza didn't want to feel this way. It was wrong of her, especially since Gray himself had expressed no feeling other that friendship for Juvia. She groaned and laid her head in between her arms after pushing away her half eaten cake.

"Mira! Bring me a barrel of beer!" Erza looked up to see Cana had sit down beside her. "Hey Erza." Fairy Tail's resisdent drunk greeted her cheerfully. Erza managed to nod her head in acknowledgement. "Where's Gray?" Erza rolled her eyes and pointed to where he was sitting. Cana looked over and Erza felt a little worried seeing a maniacal grin climb across the other woman's face.

"W-what is it?" Erza asked hoping her gut feeling was wrong. The laughter that cam from Cana did absolutely nothing to reassure her. "Is the fearsome Titania jealous?" Erza stared for a moment before shaking her head hoping to deny it to Gray's childhood friend.

Evidently she was not managing to do a very good job. When Cana had stopped laughing, she looked at Erza in an uncharacteristically serious manner.

"You do know there's nothing to be jealous of right?" Erza gave up denying. "Yes, and that is the problem." Cana blinked. "Wait what?"

Erza took in a deep breath and started to explain. "I know that Gray doesn't feel that way about her, he's made it clear often enough. It's just what if he realizes that I'm just not good enough for him. Girls we meet once on a mission go crazy for him. Juvia loves him to the point of doing anything for him. She's not afraid or embarrassed to show her true feelings. What if Gray realizes that someone like her is better than someone like me?

"I know Gray isn't like that. He won't change who he cares about at the drop of a hat. But it won't change the fact that someone like Juvia is much better for Gray than I ever will be."

Cana listened diligently and looked completely surprised that, that was how Erza felt. She slowly shook her head. "Look Erza, I don't know where you got all that from. But I think that for Gray it isn't about what or who's better for him per say, but rather who he feels more comfortable with. We all have issues. You have your problems, Gray has his and even Juvia has her own problems to deal with. I think that working together to solve them is what'll help the three of you."

Erza stared at her. "You're telling me to talk to Juvia?"

Cana shook her head. "I'm telling you to talk to Gray." In an incredulous voice Erza repeated Can'a words. "Yes! You could talk to Juvia but that wouldn't change the fact that you still think someone else is better for Gray right? No one can help you with that other than you. And you won't be able to believe that until you hear that straight from Gray." Cana smiled.

"Erza I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just saying it'll make things a lot clearer for you." With that Cana was done being a counselor as she turned away and immediately called out for some more booze.

 **xXxXxXx**

So later that day Erza took Cana's advice and got Gray to talk to her in private. Gray smiled at her easily. "Hey Erza." Looking at him Erza couldn't help smile back.

"Where have you been all day?" He questioned her. She blinked before replying. "Just around the guild." He sat down pulling her into the seat next to him. "I missed you." Her heart wrenched feeling the love he was giving to her unconditionally. Before she could stop herself she was blurting out "I-I was talking to Cana today."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What sort of horrible story did she tell you about me?" Erza shook her head. "Nothing." Gray leaned back, "Huh really? Then what did you guys talk about?" Erza braced herself before saying "I was asking her if I was really good enough for you." She watched his expression carefully.

"Oh." He said nonchalantly before it hit him. "Wait, what?" He looked at Erza in disbelief, "W-why would you think that you weren't good enough for me?" Erza looked at him, "Isn't it obvious? Why would you want to be with me, when someone as amazing as Juvia is there for you."

Gray looked at her in shock and surprise. "Juvia? What do you mean? Erza if I wanted to be with Juvia I would have been. But I don't. I like you for you."

Erza couldn't handle him looking at her with such a caring expression. "Why? What's there to like about me?"

Gray smiled at her before taking one of her hands in his. "What's not to like? You're strong, you're kind, you're beautiful." With every word he spoke he looked straight into her eyes so she could see just how sincere he was. Erza couldn't help but blush.

"You're fun, you're adorable when you have cake and best of all you love me for me. Even when I'm being stupid and stripping. Not for the random acts of awesomeness." Then he grinned, "Though those do happen a lot." She swat his chest and rolled her eyes.

"I love you Erza Scarlet, so don't you ever thing you're not good enough for me ever again." Erza nodded before letting herself succumb to a moment of weakness by burying her head in his chest. He stroked her hair and for a moment it was as if there was no one other than the two of them in the entire world. Everything was perfect.


End file.
